The Master's Son Book 1: The Beginning
by resurrectionstories
Summary: What if Master Yi, the dunkmaster, wasn't really a virgin practitioner of Wuju for 2,000 years? What if he had a son? And that very son is coming to register in the institute for his 21st birthday? And what if the fox sets his eyes on him? What happens now? Read on and find out. Rated MA or generally M for possible lemons :)
1. Chapter 1

The Master's Son: Chapter 1- The Wuju Successor

**Uhmm…hi, future readers of this story? (Lame!)**

**My name is Resurrection Stories ResuTor for short, and I'm trying to make this story as good as possible.**

**Future sorry for all my typos.**

The sun was shining a calming red as it sets over the Isles of Ionia. Parents were finishing their chores, children were called in for supper, farmers finishing their daily routine on the field, and fishermen were rounding up the last catches of the day. Yet as the nights settled and the villages of Ionia slept to get ready for the next day, there was a certain youth who is in the mountain training Wuju. The man is sitting alone in the middle of the woods, meditating. His two ornichalculum katanas sat at either side, and one would've have thought of him as a mere shadow in the darkness if it hadn't been for his glowing goggles rested at the top of his head. Suddenly, his body tensed and he grabbed his katanas and attacked with lightning speed to the trees in front of him making it blow up into tiny pieces. The man breathed as he relaxed and sat down again not to meditate, but to sleep and get ready for tomorrow as well.

**Institute of War: 11:06 pm**

Master Yi trudged up the stairs, tired from the recent match he had. He did a pentakill five times because his summoner's teammates wanted to see what he was really made of, which resulted in the defeat of the purple team. As he rounded the corner he saw one of his teammates Ezreal standing there waiting for him. Yi sighed, there were already a lot of champions congratulating him, high-fiving him, and trying to backstab him. What did he do to even attract this man's attention?

"Hey Yi!", Ezreal called out to him.

Yi sighed, "What is it Ez? You wanna backstab me too?"

"No, no. I just wanna ask you something"

"What the hell is he gonna ask me?" Yi thought. "So, what is it?"

Ezreal inquired with a smile "You're a virgin, right?"

"What the hell?" Why the hell is this guy asking him of **all** people if he's a virgin or not?

"Well?" Ezreal said with a smirk

Yi pondered his words carefully "No, no I'm not. In fact, I have a son that's visiting". Great, Yi facepalmed himself. He just told him something absolutely unnecessary.

Ezreal was shocked "What the fuck? You kidding me? You're absolutely a virgin"

By this time, Yi was already getting annoyed so he said, "Just wait till tomorrow" and strode off to his room. Ezreal just standed there with a content look on his face, "Tomorrow then." And he went off, to his room. Yi landed on his bed and thought about tomorrow, "I hope he'll come". Yi said as he slowly drifted to sleep.

**Novermber 10: 5:30 am**

The man awoke with a start, slightly disoriented at his sudden spark of attention. He looked at the sun in the horizon, "It's already 5:30, better go to that Institute Dad was talking about." He got up, sheathed his katanas, and went off to the harbor. He greeted the early fishermen who were there and headed straight for the boat that caught his eye. It was a cruise ship big and grand as it was, he knew that it was only for shipping men and women to and fro from Ionia to Piltover to Demacia.

He walked up to the ticket counter and said, "One ticket to Demacia please." The guard looked up and asked, "What's your real destination sir?" He was shocked; he made sure nobody knew where he was really going. The guard asked him, "Are you by any chance, Izumi Rikuo? The son of "The Master"? " He nodded, and the guard gave him a ticket. It was coated with gold and silver. And he said, "Farthest boat to the right, Gold and Violet Lining". "Ok, thanks" Rikuo thanked him and proceeded to the farthest boat and brandished the ticket to the guard. "You may proceed" the guard said, "Weird" Rikuo had never seen any kind of guard wearing violet robes coated with gold. He got in the boat just before it was gearing its engines, ready for departure. "Wow, this boat must've cost millions of money and materials to build" He inquired as he got in. He marveled at the sight, the floor was carpeted and it felt soft under his boots, there were glass chandeliers stationed at the ceiling and best of all, the food looked delicious. He was about to chance on the ship's food when he suddenly bumped into a person and caught her by the arm. It was a woman, oddly familiar, as he looked into the woman's eyes she suddenly withdraw her face and stood up. But not before Rikuo stood up and held her by the arm. She turned around, obviously annoyed.

"What do you want now? Isn't it enough for you to crash into me already?" There was hot steel in her voice.

Rikuo looked straight into her face, "S-Sorry, I should've watched where I was going" and hung his head down. The woman looked at the man, taken aback by how apologetic he was.

"Raise your head" Rikuo looked up to see a smile on her face. "I forgive you, but on one condition" She pulled out of his grasp and whispered in his ear. "Sit with me" Rikuo could only said the one word she was waiting to say to her "Ok" He said, and she lead him through the multitude of people to an empty table near the endless rows of food. Remembering what his father taught him about courtesy, he ran ahead and pulled out a chair for the woman. Surprised by his sudden show of courtesy, she smiled sweetly and sat down along with the man.

**30 minutes later…**

Rikuo was full, he and the woman ate in silence throughout the whole afternoon and talked very little. Now that his hunger was satisfied, he looked up to observe the woman. He immediately saw how her golden yellow eyes shone brightly with a hint of seduction in it; she had black fox ears sticking out of her head and judging by how the sides of her hair weren't obstructed, those were probably her real eras. She wore a very tight-fit kimono with a main theme of red with the color white etched onto the sides. She had nine pearly white fox tails behind her that moved freely everytime except when she reacts violently or when she walks around, as the tails flow right behind her. She was carrying a blue orb that glowed rather evily except when she reacts violently or when she walks around, as the tails flow right behind her. She was carrying a blue orb that glowed rather evilly; Rikuo used his True Sight and saw essences of men trapped inside "Weird" he thought, why would she ever capture a man's essence and not use but rather, collect it? He decided to ask that in later times for he wants to know her name. Clearing his throat, he asked the woman.

"Not meaning to offend but, who are you? What is your name?" The woman looked at him with questioning eyes. It took a whole minute for her to finally answer him.

"Ahri"

"Sorry, what?" Rikuo asked her.

"I said, my name is Ahri" She repeated with an annoyed tone.

"Oh okay" Rikuo decided to introduce himself to her "My name is Izumi, Rikuo. I am the son of the Wuju master, Yi" This seemed to catch Ahri's interest as she said:

"Yi? You mean, Master Yi?"

"Yes, do you know of him?" Rikuo questioned, a hint of curiousity in his tone.

Ahri, trying not to be rude asked "But isn't he weak?"

"No, not really you see-"

Suddenly a PA rang through the space of the boat "Attention passengers, we are arriving in the harbor outskirts of Demacia, near the Institute. Please secure your belongings before leaving. Thank you".

"Well, I guess it's time to go" Rikuo got up and turned to leave.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Ahri thought to herself. This man is the son of Yi? How? She decided to follow him through for a further investigation. Getting up, she hopped beside Rikuo as they came out of the boat into the outskirts of Demacia. Little did they know, a pair of eyes followed them from the distance; dead set on knowing who the newcomer is.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! You might've already guessed right now but, the locations of the fanfic are a little different from the game. I don't mind on fixing it as it is a fanfic, not an official document. So anyways, thanks for reading this and stay tuned for im gonna upload more chapters to this first story of mine. Peace out….**

**My OC is mine and I own it, please ask permission from me if you ever want to make a crossover, cameo, etc. Other characters and places featured in the story are property of Riot Games and I salute them for this wonderful game, League of Legends.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Master's Son- Chapter 2: Happy 21st Birthday!

**Hi guys! I'm back!**

**I don't know when I can post this but, most probably, I might be posting this after our 3****rd**** trimester exams.**

**Okay, so….let's start!**

Ahri and Rikuo made their way to the doors of the Institute. "Well?" Ahri looked at me with a smile so I said, "After you". It might just be me, but I thought I saw her blushing before she entered through the door as I followed her in. The Institute's hall consists of mostly mural paintings, stained glass, rows and rows of chairs and tables, and most obviously, lots of bustling people with purple velvet robes and sided with gold at the edges. "Wow, this place must be pretty large to accommodate this many people" Rikuo commented out loud, "Yeah, but I hope yours is bigger" Ahri said with a sultry voice while looking at Rikuo's pants. "Uh, what?" Rikuo asked, totally oblivious "Hmph! Nevermind, let's head deeper shall we?" she said with an annoyed tone. "Seriously" Rikuo thought, "What did I ever do to annoy her?" He said as he followed her deeper into the Institute.

**Institute of War: 9:30 am**

Yi finished his morning routine which consists of basically, meditation. Yi have found this practice relaxing and a way to lengthen his life span, being 2,000 years old and all. People kept seeing him silent, practicing, and meditating; people thought he would never have a girlfriend much less a wife. But Yi knew better than to tell people his past, his son have lived peacefully and discreetly for 21 years and he hoped he would be prepared to join the Institute and be ready to take control of it.

"The sun has gone high enough above the mountains," Yi said as he looked out of the window "He should be arriving soon". He wore his light armor, took his blade, and went out to the dining hall.

Rikuo walked down the ornate corridors as he went towards a big hall filled with daylight from the glass ceiling and started towards the big double-doors at the right. He reached for the door knob and opened the door; he was instantly greeted with a child accidentally tackling him knocking him onto his back.

"Ouch!"

"Ah!"

"Ow, what was that?" Rikuo said as he rubbed his back from the landing. "I-I'm sorry" He was instantly greeted by a sweet voice mixed with playfulness, "A kid?" He thought to himself.

"Never mind me, are you okay?" Rikuo asked the little girl as he helped her up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you mister" She smiled mischievously as she thanked him.

"What's your name?" Rikuo asked.

"Me? I'm Annie! Nice to meet you!" She greeted as she held out her hand.

"Nice to see some people still retain some manners" He thought shook hers, suddenly flames erupted from his hand. "Huh? What?" He put out the flames on his hand.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I still can't control my powers well" She said as she apologized. "Pffft! Don't worry, it's nothing. More importantly, make sure not to burn anything up!" He laughed as he pat her head.

"Okay mister! I'll try!" She said as she skipped away. "Good kid" He said to himself as he opened the ornate doors and came inside. The round hall stretched out before him and in front of him, was 3 rows of tables with chairs already attached. He saw that they were arranged according to a shield placed at each side, starting with silver at the bottom, and ending with diamond at the top. In each were seated at least 3-5 purple robed men and women, the lining on their robes are based on the bench they were seating on. On top of those benches were stained glass where light comes in from outside, dimly lighting the place.

"Welcome stranger, what business do you have here?" The oldest looking man who sat at the center of the diamond row spoke up. "Me? Uhmmm, well, I was wondering if you know who the director of the Institute is" He asked with a hint of uneasiness. The Old man smiled "Now now boy, no need to get all nervous! Since you are already talking to him." He smiled and added "Now, tell me what you are seeking." Rikuo looked at the old man "Uh yeah, uhmm I want to apply as a champion in the League of Legends" Rikuo felt like he was applying for a job. "Hmm, okay. What country are you representing?"

"Ionia" Rikuo answered,

"Were you invited? Or is it a special occasion that brought you here?"

"Nothing special really, just my birthday that's all."

"Your birthday huh…" The Director wrote something on a piece of paper. "You have any relatives here?"

"Yeah, my dad"

"Your dad? Who is he? What is his name?" The director looked up in surprise.

"Well his last name is very long but, I believe people call him here as Master Yi" Rikuo replied.

The director, and everyone in the room fell off their chairs in surprise "WHAT!?" they all said. Rikuo looked at their surprised reactions with disbelief "You really don't believe me? Can't you see the goggles? It's the very same except it wasn't attached to a helmet" he said as the council slowly recovered from their shock. The counselors, including the director, started murmuring to each other and judging by their tone, they are having doubts about letting him in. Rikuo read the atmosphere and said "How about this, place me in one of your arenas, let me fight five of your champions and if I win, you let me in" The council looked up in surprise and they all thought "Five champions!? Is he crazy!?" But the director stood up and said, "I understand that you want to prove your strength to us but, are you sure? Five champions may be too much for a child like you" Rikuo got ticked from what the Director said and quickly threw one of his katanas at him and purposely made it miss and jutted the wall next the Director. These made the Director swallow and tried his best as he could to say "V-Very well, five champions it is then. You may go." Rikuo walked out of the council room with a big smile on his face, he headed down the corridor and bumped into Ahri.

"Oh Rikuo, are you finished yet?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah I'm finished" Rikuo replied, "I'm in if I beat 5 champions all together" he added.

"What!? Five champions!?" Ahri said in shock. "Yeah, why?" Rikuo asked.

"I – It's nothing" She said. "Okay" He replied.

Rikuo continued down the hallway without a worry in the world.

**Sorry this took so much time to go. I was so busy with, everything literally that I can't afford to put much time in this. Anyways, future thanks to those who have waited for the latest chapter of this fanfic and I hope I can bring out the next chapter faster this time.**


End file.
